1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power system related devices and more particularly pertains to a new power distribution system isolator for temporarily isolating a power distribution system via a mobile unit so as to avoid an outage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power system related devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, power system related devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art power system related devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,191; U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,850; U.S. Pat. Des. 266,235; U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,588; U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,229; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,539.
In these respects, the power distribution system isolator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of temporarily isolating a power distribution system via a mobile unit so as to avoid an outage.